Dance Central 3
|genre = Music, Rhythm, Exercise |modes = Single player, Multiplayer |ratings = |platforms = Xbox 360 |media = DVD-ROM |requirements = Kinect |input = Kinect }} Dance Central 3 is a music video game developed and published by Harmonix Music Systems and co-developed by Backbone Entertainment. It was announced at E3 2012 during Microsoft's press conference. The game was released on October 16, 2012 in the U.S., Canada, & Latin America, & on October 19, 2012 in Europe, Asia, Australia, & Japan. Gameplay Gameplay is similar to the other two games in the series in which players follow dance moves which are tracked by the Xbox Kinect. The more accurately the players dance, the more points they earn. Harder difficulties mean harder moves for the players to follow. New to Dance Central 3 is the Crew Throwdown mode where two teams of up to four go head-to-head in a series of performances, dance battles & mini-games. There will be a "Keep the Beat" mini-game which will have the player track the rhythm and the "Make Your Move" mini-game which will have players compete making up routines on the fly. Also new to Dance Central 3 is the Beginner mode, a difficulty mode for people completely new to dancing games, and Party Mode, where random songs and minigames are played and as people play, they are progressively moved up or down a difficulty depending on how well they are performing. Cinematic trailer The Lazer Cinematic Trailer goes in this plot: Rasa and Lima are seen in the DCI headquarters. Rasa tidies his hair and messes with his clothes. Lima is then seen putting on some lipstick and brushing her hair. Their feet are both shown walking and they strike a pose which is then remove and Miss Aubrey comes on. She again brushes her hair and dances. Angel messes with his hands and pokes his glasses. They both dance. Angel is then seen putting his arm on Miss Aubrey's shoulder, only for Miss Aubrey to notice and get him out. They are also removed and Hi-Def dances in the street. Glitch is seen spinning on his bottom and they are removed, if you look closely you can see a shadow when they are removed. The shadow is actually Lil' T's, and not surprisingly, Taye and Lil' T come up. Tia (Lil' T) is shown holding a TV remote. She presses a button and then jumps onto a seat. Taye is shown looking into a fridge. They dance. They are removed and Riptide come on. Bodie and Emelia are seen waving to fans, however they both notice that Dr. Tan is ABOVE the studio. Dr. Tan says 'THINGS ARE ABOUT TO GET REALLY FUNKY'. If you look carefully, look into Dr. Tan's glasses. You will see for a very short time that Oblio's refelction is in them!! Boomy (it's what Lima calls the boom box) then appears. It then goes back to the HQ where Rasa and Lima are seen. Behind them is all the characters in their DCI outfits (except Dare, Maccoy, Oblio, Dr. Tan, Eliot or any of the robots). Rasa then says 'Welcome, to Dance Central 3.' Characters All of the characters from the previous two games return with the addition of Rasa and Lima, both of whom form the DCI crew. DCI, Lu$h, Hi-Def, Flash4wrd, & Riptide are available from the start, while D-Coy, M.O.C., M.O.C.-Elite, Glitterati, D-Cypher, Icon, Radtek, and Ninja Crew are unlocked through leveling up. The only characters who do not return are CYPH-ELITE and ELIOT. Plot The player receives an invitation to an underground dance party. When the player's swag is verified Rasa and Lima welcome the player to "the party." After successfully dancing to Bass Down Low the party's secret is revealed that its DCI and they want to recruit the player to be an agent. To prove the player's skills to be an agent Rasa and Lima challenge the player to Sexy and I Know It. After passing the test, they intercept a transmission from Dr. Tan revealing that "Project Lockstep" has reached the phase two. Rasa and Lima explain to the player that they sent various crews back in time to learn the dance crazes to use against Dr. Tan as Dare and Maccoy (who are also DCI agents) are missing. The player meets up with Lu$h Crew in the '70's to learn the Hustle. Angel is having a good time in the era, however Miss Aubrey dislikes it heavily and won't stop complaining about it. When they return to the present, DCI informs the player that the Dr. Tan's armies are spreading like a virus. The player travels back to the 80's to learn the Electric Slide with Hi-Def. Hi Def wanted to challenge the player to a dance off but was reminded of their duties by Rasa. Returning to the present, Rasa and Lima inform the player that Dare and Maccoy are found but are under mind control, thanks to a device Dr. Tan used on his army. While Lima has the mind control device analyzed by the computer to find out any countermeasures, Rasa instructs the player on their next objective. The player heads to the 90's where Flash4wrd are having a house party (at their childhood home) to learn the Macarena. Taye and Lil' T had so much fun that they ended up coming with a new dance craze called the House Party but were berated by Lima for disrespecting the time-space continuum. Once they return to DCI headquarters, Dr. Tan has breached the security system and Lima has the player travel to the 2000s era to get Bodie and Emilia back. The player ends up a studio where Riptide is hosting a show called Dance Central Live. Riptide are reluctant to go back in the present since the show is currently in mid-season. After learning the dance craze, they receive a transmission from Rasa that the DCI headquarters is under attack but the transmission was cut off. Back in the DCI headquarters, Bodie and Emilia get taken away in the darkness. The player then receives a transmission from Dr. Tan that he has sent the dance crews to the pre-historic era where he claims dinosaurs have taken care of them (depicted in a childish drawing). He then commands the mind-controlled Rasa and Lima to defeat the player in a dance battle. During the conflict, the computer finishes the analysis of the mind control device and reveals its weakness: expressive movements or "swag." The player manages to free the agents and is instructed by Rasa to go into the future where Dr. Tan has settled, not without powering Boomy for the trip. Reaching the future in "Tantopia," Dr. Tan revealed comes with the mind controlled Oblio, who is then revealed to be Dr. Tan's son. After dancing the crazes,and after OMG, Oblio breaks free of the mind control device and tells the player to trap Dr. Tan in the time stream with freestyle dancing. The player succeeds in defeating Dr. Tan once and for all and returns to the DCI headquarters. Lima and Rasa commends the player for their actions and has informed that all of the crews (including Dare and MacCoy) have been rescued and the dance world is safe again. The player is now tasked with a new mission: to get the party started! In a post-credits scene the Glitterati claims to plan to create mischief for DCI. You won't believe what will happen next! Soundtrack On disc The following 46 songs appear on the Dance Central 3 disc. Also, in the master quest each crew has a total of 9 songs. All songs that are in are era craze songs in Story Mode. All songs are unlocked from the start except Tan-Step which is unlocked after leveling up. Importable content Dance Central 3 is able to import all songs from Dance Central and Dance Central 2 for 400 Microsoft Points per title. If you previously imported the original Dance Central, then the import function does not need to be performed again. If a physical disc is used to preform the import function, you will also need the unique code from each game's manual; however, if a Games on Demand version of Dance Central 2 is used, then no export code is required. You won't be able to import Dance Central 3 songs in the second version because it isn't backwards compatible. Downloadable content All prior downloadable songs are available for use in Dance Central 3. Any content released on or after October 16, 2012 is only compatible with Dance Central 3. References External links * es:Dance Central 3 it:Dance Central 3 pt:Dance Central 3 fi:Dance Central 3 Category:2012 video games Category:Dance video games Category:Kinect games Category:Time travel video games Category:Video game sequels Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Xbox 360-only games Category:Upcoming video games scheduled for 2012 Category:Games